Mew in Equestria
by miniman956
Summary: When Ash and Lucario save Mew and the Tree of Beginning, they have left a portal deep inside the tree.


Mew in Equestria Friendship is Magic -Tree of Beginning- Mew and the Tree just got saved by Ash and Lucario, and it opened a portal deep inside the Tree. Mew finds it and gets sucked in, and is teleported to Equestria and finds herself unconscious in a forest. -Everfree Forest- Mew wakes up to find herself surrounded by the Mane Six. She teleports into Pinkies mane and starts to play with her hair. The Mane Six continue going to the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. Mew uses her powers to create a wall to stop the Mane Six from falling. Twilight is holding onto Applejack's hoof to not fall, "Applejack! What do I do?" Applejack looks down and says "Let go." "Are you crazy?" "No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe." "That's not true!" "Now listen here. What I'm sayin' toy you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." Twilight let's go. Twilight bumps into the wall and says "Where did this come from?" Mew giggles and everyone looks at her and find she has been there all along. They continue. Twilight gasps, "A Manticore!" The Manticore roars. Twilight exclaims "We've gotta get pat him!" Mew puts a jail cell around the Manticore and it swipes through the bars and roars. Fluttershy soothes him with "Shh… it's okay. Oh you poor, poor little baby." Rainbow exclaims "Little?!" "Now this might hurt for just a second." The Manticore roars at Fluttershy when she takes the thorn out. Everypony but Mew shouts "Fluttershy!" The Manticore licks her and purrs. Mew flew onto its head and starts laughing. Fluttershy giggles. "Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are." Fluttershy says while Mew falls on her head and everyone else goes past. Mew jumps onto Pinkie Pie and Twilight asks "How did you know about the thorn?" Fluttershy answers with "I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." They keep walking and Rarity complains "No. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck," As if on cue the forest gets more dense and darker. "Well, I didn't mean that literally." Said Rarity. Twilight says "That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it." Applejack says "Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'." Fluttershy screams. " It's just mud." They all hear a growl and Applejack screams. The tree's growl and everyone except for Pinkie Pie and Mew scream. Pinkie Pie and Mew laugh and make faces at one. Everypony says "Huh?" and turns to see Pinkie and Mew laughing their heads off. "Pinkie, what are you doing?! RUN!" Twilight exclaims and Pinkie giggles "Oh girls, don't you see? *Pinkie sings and all the spooky trees are gone*. Everypony is rolling on the floor laughing. After they recover they come across a river. Pinkie asks "How are we gonna cross this?" They hear a distant cry and go to the direction to see what's going on. A sea serpent is wailing and rolling in the river. Pinkie asks "Huh?" Mew sits on it's head. "What a world, what a-" That's all Mew hears before getting flung into the room with the Elements of Harmony. -Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters- Twilight says "The Elements of Harmony, we've found them!" Pinkie counts them "One, two, three, four… there's only five!" Rainbow asks "Where's the sixth?" Pinkie Pie realizes Mew is there and says "Mew!" Everyone looks at Mew and Mew waves. "Anyway, the book said: when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed." Applejack says "What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Mew uses Thunderbolt on the Elements. Nope. Twilight says "I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen." Applejack says "Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate" Once they were all gone, Mew Transformed herself into a pink alicorn filly, with a pink mane and tail, blue eyes, a paintbrush cutie mark to show her creativity and her tail shape was still the same. A dark purple tornado took the Elements from her. She screams and everyone outside shouts "Twilight!" Twilight shouts "The Elements!" and jumps in, right before Mew did. Twilight is getting ready to charge Nightmare Moon, Nightmare Moon says "You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" Twilight and Nightmare Moon charge at each other, then Twilight teleports behind NIghtmare Moon, Twilight mumbles "Just one spark, come on, come on." Nightmare Moon kicks Twilight before she could get the Elements to work, but sparks started going around the Elements and Nightmare Moon screamed "No, NO!" It didn't work. "But, where's the sixth Element?!" Twilight exclaimed. Nightmare Moon starts laughing evilly and smashes the Elements. Nightmare Moon exclaims "You little foal, thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your Princess or your Sun! The night, will last, FOREVER!" Twilight hears her friends and her eyes go wide in understanding, "You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that! Well you're wrong! The Spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here!" The shards around Nightmare Moon begin to levitate, and she asks, "What?" "Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the Spirit of Honesty! Fluttershy, who tamed the Manticore with her compassion, represents the Spirit of Kindness! Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the Spirit of Laughter! Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful Serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the Spirit of Generosity! And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own hearts desire, represents the Spirit of Loyalty! The Spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us!" Nightmare Moon says "You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!" "But it did! A different kind of spark! I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you, the spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all …. are my friends!" The sixth Element appeared above Twilight and onto her head to form a tiara, and the other Elements formed into necklaces. "You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the…. the spark that resides in the heart of us all, it reveals the sixth Element, the Element of Magic!" A bright light emerged from the Elements and they started to levitate, but they failed and fell to the floor. Twilight asked "But… why didn't it work?!" Nightmare Moon answers "Didn't you know? There are 7 Elements, fools!" Twilight lay there and thought for a minute, 'What is it!' she thought, "Wait, that's it!" Nightmare Moon asks "What?" Twilight grinned, "Mew, who created a floor out of nothing so I wouldn't fall of the cliff, represents the Spirit of Creativity!" The Elements glowed once more and a rainbow came out and enveloped Nightmare Moon, while she screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" When the light stopped, the 7 ponies were on the floor, Rainbow Dash said "Ohhh… my head." Applejack asks "Everypony ok?" Rarity says "Oh, thank goodness" Fluttershy says "Why Rarity, it's so lovely" "I know, I'll never part with it again!" she says as she hugs her tail, "No, your necklace, it look's just like your cutie mark." "So does yours!" Applejack says "Gee Twilight, I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of phooey, but I reckon we really do represent the Elements of friendship," Wait, aren't they the Elements of Harmony? Who cares. "Indeed you do," Princess Celestia says, Twilight exclaims "Princess Celestia!" "Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student, I knew you could do it," "But, you told me it was all an old pony tale," "I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more, I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return, and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, which could not be unleashed until you let true friendship into your heart, now if only another will as well, Princess Luna, it has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this, time to put our differences behind us, we were meant to rule together little sister," the Mane Six gasped "Sister?" Princess Celestia asked "Will you accept my friendship?" Everypony leans forward, but Pinkie and Mew fall over. Princess Luna runs to Celestia and exclaimed, "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much big sister!" "I missed you, too." Pinkie starts crying but suddenly stops and says "Hey, you know what this calls for?" -Ponyville- "A Party!" They're all suddenly in Ponyville, though Twilight is sad because she has to go, "Why so glum my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" Twilight looks down and says "Thats just it, just when I learn how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." "Spike, take a note please. I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, shall take on a new mission for Equestria, she must continue to study the Magic of Friendship, she must report to me on her findings, from her new home in Ponyville!" "Thank you Princess," "Now, I must have a talk with Mew, where is she?" Then Mew pops out her hair in her Pokemon form. Celestia looks up. "Ah, there you are, come with me," Mew follows Celestia into the library, Celestia asks "What are you doing in Equestria, Mew?" Mew shrugs her shoulders then she creates a chocolate milkshake and drinks it. She belches so loud half the books in the library fell. She rolls on the floor laughing while Celestia giggles. 


End file.
